


Something To Cling To

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio watched the doctors try to save Eric after he's been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Cling To

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between S5 episodes _No Man's Land_ and _Man Down_.

_“Peace of mind is that mental condition in which you have accepted the worse.”_  
\----Lin Yutang

 

I watched them work to save Eric’s life. It was too much like losing Speed, and deep inside I resolved not to hold out hope.

Hope weakened one and I needed to be strong. I had a job to do.

I blinked away unshed tears. I didn’t have the time to grieve. I had to find Clavo Cruz and put him back in prison.

I heard someone come out of the room and looked up from studying my hands. Eric’s blood was still on them, yet it appeared to be colorless to me.

The logical part of my mind was telling me I was in a state of shock.

“Lieutenant Caine?”

I nod.

“We managed to save Detective Delko,” the trauma doctor said. “He is in critical condition. The next 24 hours will be crucial.”

“So he could still…die?” I asked.

“That is a possibility,” the doctor concurred. “He is in a deep coma.”

I nod again trying to take in the news. I had prepared myself for the worse, but the doctor gave me something to cling to.

“There may be brain damage considering the length of time his brain was without oxygen. We won’t know the full extent of the damage until he wakes,” the doctor explained. “I will keep you advised as things progress.”

I thanked him and watched him return to his job.

I walked into the waiting room and delivered the news.

I saw hope mingled with grim determination in the eyes of my CSIs and for a moment I allowed myself to share in their hope.

I pushed it away and issued orders before going in search of the man who had brought all this pain into fruition.

fin


End file.
